Sister Lost
by Paulsvampiregirl
Summary: This is another brother story. Bailey has lost her folks and is alone but not when secrets are revealed that her mum isnt normal and neither is she and her...brother. She travels to Santa Cruz to find him, to unravel the mystery but then Bailey finds out something more than just vampires. Summary is ok, the story is hopefully better! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another brother story, I enjoyed doing this one and just want to say thank you to acelostgirl for the lovely comments, appreciate it. **

10/10/11 Sister Lost

Chapter 1 - Moving

I sat in the hospital, tears dripping from my eyes, once again having to go through this pain for the second time, why don't I just end my life, maybe make it a bit better. Now I don't have anybody.

My mum died when I was 7 years old from something, my dad always said she was ill but his face said different. And speaking of my dad, he is no longer with me anymore. My dad took ill 2 years ago and now he has passed away, now I'm all alone at 17 years of age.

I'm too young to be living myself, doing everything myself. This is going to be hard. I'm not ready. My family was always a bad luck family, now it's just me to cop it. It was just a matter of time.

I made my way outside just finishing crying and made my way home. I folded my arms, basically because it was cold but I wanted to keep to myself in a situation like this. I made it home and I shut the door and flung the keys on the table and while taking my jacket off I noticed an old looking book lying on the couch.

I scrunched my face up as I haven't seen it in my life. I held it carefully as it looked important. I opened it and flicked through the pages but they were all blank. What was the point in this book if it was empty?

I flung it on the table and went to get a drink of water.

'' _Bailey__…''_I heard.

I looked about but nobody was about, at least not that I know of. I went to the bottom of the stairs and kept quiet to see if I could hear anybody upstairs but then it called my name again and it came from the living room. I walked in and looked about and then it got louder and it came from the book.

What the hell? I was scared to go near it. I slowly went over to it, slight heavy breathing and I cupped it in my hands and opened it up to nothing still.

''What?'' I asked myself.

Suddenly writing started to appear in front of me and I got a fright. It read:

_Bailey, I know this is going to sound strange to you but its me your mum, I know this must be hard for you but listen carefully. I want you to go to Santa Cruz._

''What?'' I asked again.

_I know it__'__s weird I can__'__t tell you just now but can you please go to Santa Cruz, it__'__s important._

''How can I go to Santa Cruz, I have no money and I have nothing to go there for, wait a minute, why am I talking to a book?'' I said.

_Please honey._

'' Why, just tell me if you really are my mum because last time I checked my mum couldn't write through a magic book or something, wait a minute are you magic mum?'' I asked.

_Bailey please I can__'__t tell you until you go to Santa Cruz._

''Why? Why can't you tell me? And I don't want to go to Santa Cruz, I don't like it, it's boring and its full of freaks,'' I sighed.

_Bailey, I__'__m not going to get angry but can you please, for me._

''Mum I don't know if you've noticed but my dad has just died, I can't just leave our house, that's not right,'' I cried.

_I__'__m sorry honey but please, you have nobody to turn to but can you go to Santa Cruz please._

'' What about money?'' I asked.

Suddenly money appeared on the table, I jumped and could only stare at the amount of money. I was glued to it. I looked back at the book and writing was appearing.

_Now use this money wisely, so go upstairs, pack some things and go to Santa Cruz, I__'__ll explain later. Love you Bailey._

I could only stare, I wanted to cry, did I just have a talk with my mum or her spirit or who the hell was I talking to? Questions, questions. I did as she said. I didn't even want to go to this place, it was boring, I was ok here.

I sighed as I packed two bags full of clothes and food for the ride there. I took all the money and locked the door behind me.

Sorry you must think I'm a complete idiot not telling who I am. For starters my name is Bailey Jones, I'm 17 years old, brunette hair just above my shoulders, brown eyes, pale skin, slim, average height and I have no family. I'm a loner now.

Just waiting for destiny to take its toll on me. I got the bus and I took the book back out of the bag and opened it up. I started to write.

''Mum now can you tell me?'' I asked.

_Not yet__…_

That's all I get. Not yet. I sighed, put the book back and listened to music on my phone, waiting for this crazy ride to be over with.

**Review Please ****J**


	2. Chapter 2 - Needing Help

Chapter 2 - Needing Help

Screaming was what filled my ears. I groaned to myself, I just wanted to get back on the bus and go home, I miss my mum, dad and my friends. I feel like my whole life has falling apart…hold on a minute…it has…great.

I just feel like bursting out crying but I wanted to know what my mum was getting at being at this…this…Murder Capital of the World…huh…a just looked at a sign saying that.

That makes me want to visit even more now. How fun. I took the book out and wrote:

Now where to?

_Keep on walking until you get to the boardwalk and then stand at some railings and then I__'__ll be back__…_

She trailed off. I sighed and I continued my journey. I came towards some rides but I wasn't sure what a proper boardwalk looked like to be honest. I've never been on one anyway.

I heard lots of laughing and screaming from the rides and the air was filled with all different smells. Popcorn, candyfloss, hotdogs, nachos, the smells mixed together was revolting.

I just wanted to leave so much, I was not staying here if that's what my mum was getting to. Suddenly I became lost, I didn't know how to get to a set of railings, I couldn't see any railings, what railings was she talking about?

I decided to ask somebody but someone that looked local and not crazy. I looked about and I saw 2 guys sitting on these poles in front of a neon lit shop. The way they acted, the way they laughed like they didn't have a care in the world told me they looked local.

I slowly made my way towards them. When they saw me approach the both had eyes on me. They looked…what's the right word…whoa!

Their dress sense. One had wild blonde hair with white jeans with black boots and a fishnet t-shirt covered with a dinner jacket and all sorts of bits of jewellery. The one beside him had blonde curly hair, with a multicoloured jacket with a half t-shirt which went to his belly button and leather jeans with chaps.

They both looked at me with smiles but not friendly smiles.

''Excuse me can you help me?'' I asked.

''Sure but what can you do for us?'' wild blonde said cocky causing the other one to laugh.

'' Haha…not funny now can you?'' I asked.

''That depends on what it is,'' the one with curly hair said.

''Well can you tell me where the boardwalk is,'' I said.

''Your on it,'' wild said smirking.

''Ok where are sets of railings?'' I asked.

They both laughed.

''What is so funny?'' I asked growling.

''Oh nothing um just a random question but they're along there,'' wild said pointing to my right.

I smiled and then walked towards them. Once standing there I opened the book.

Ok mum I'm at a set of railings now spill.

_Ok now the reason I brought you here is because you know me and your dad are not around anymore and you have no family__…__but there__'__s something I didn__'__t tell you__…_

She trailed off again, she has got to stop doing that.

Mum what tell me, I wrote.

_You have a brother here._

**Review Please ****J**


	3. Chapter 3 - Magic Mum

Chapter 3 - Magic Mum

What! My eyes went wide-eyed. Did I hear her properly?

''What do you mean I have a brother?'' I whispered.

_I__'__m sorry I didn__'__t tell you but I thought it was for the best but I brought you here to find him, I want you to live with him._

No I don't want to, I want to leave, I can't believe you didn't tell me I had a brother and maybe saved me from crying to much because I didn't have any family, I wrote.

_I__'__m sorry now can you please._

No I want to leave now, I don't want to find my brother and now thanks to you mum you have put me in a sad situation here, I wrote.

_Find him Bailey._

A tear slipped down my eye.

''No…'' I trailed off.

_Bailey this is important, you are not normal, sorry to say it like that but you have something from me but I can__'__t tell you yet and your brother David has it to and has completed his task._

What the hell is my mum talking about? A task, what task? And now I'm listening to my mum telling me I'm not normal. Jeez thanks mum. Love you too.

Tell me how you are doing this, talking to me through this book.

_I can__'__t explain everything but it will be in good time but for now, when I was living I was magic, a witch if you may call it, a bad witch but I died and now this is the only way I can be connected to you,_ my mum explained.

I just stared at the book and read over the words again and again. A witch. Wow. A witch for a mother, that's a belter.

Ok mum tell me one thing what if I don't want to find my brother?

_Then__…__something bad will happen, you don__'__t get it quite yet but you are important in this world, there__'__s stuff still to explain but can__'__t be just now so just take my word for it and find him, his name is David, he has platinum blonde hair, wears all black and walks around with three other boys__…_

That's all she was telling me that makes a lot of sense. This is stupid.

This is stupid mum, no I'm not doing that, I don't want this book, your freaking me out mum.

_Bailey don__'__t__…_

I saw them words in the book before I shut the book over and put the book in the nearest bin and then I turned round to the boy with the wild blonde hair. Where have I seen his face? Oh yeah the one I asked for directions.

I just stared at him.

''What?'' I asked.

'' I noticed you didn't say thanks earlier for me helping you,'' he smirked.

''Huh fine if it means so much to you, thanks for helping me, ok, got to go,'' I said walking past him.

He went in my way and stopped me. I sighed.

''Why don't you hang with us?'' he said.

''No I'm not staying,'' I said.

''Please come on it will be fun,'' he laughed.

''NO!'' I shouted and walked away.

I found the nearest hotel, paid my money and got into my room. Suddenly I looked on the bed and saw the same book I threw away lying there with a red glow coming from it. That didn't look good.

**Review Please ****J**


	4. Chapter 4 - David

Chapter 4 - David

The book continued to glow a red colour as I stared at it. It looked scary now. Possibly my mum would be angry at me. I slowly held the book in my hands and looked at the red glow for a minute and then slowly opened it to big writing.

_YOU BAILEY HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, I__'__M TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU THROW IT BACK IN MY FACE, NOW LISTEN YOU BETTER FIND YOUR BROTHER OR ELSE, FIND HIM AND I__'__LL EXPLAIN MORE!_

Does he even know I'm here?

_He doesn__'__t know you exist__…_

Great that's another thing you didn't tell any of us about each other,

_Just give him the book and tell him to look on the back page._

I sighed. I shut the book and headed out, picking my bags up again. Now I'm on the boardwalk trying to look for a boy with platinum blonde hair and wears all black. That can't be hard. I looked about and couldn't find him anywhere.

I then looked to the left of me and saw that wild blonde with two other boys, the other curly blonde and a dark-haired hair. I thought he would know but then I remembered I shouted at him. Oops.

I made my way over to them anyway and the wild blonde caught me and stopped talking and stared at me.

''What,'' he said.

''Ok if your pissed because I shouted at you, I'm sorry but I need your help and you look like you'll know,'' I said.

''Paul you know this chick?'' dark-haired said.

''Yeah we have had a few encounters,'' the wild blonde supposedly Paul said.

'' Ok now can you please help me, it's important,'' I said.

''What's in it for us?'' Paul said.

''Seriously we're playing this game again,'' I huffed.

''I don't like to be taking a mug, I like to get my own back,'' Paul said.

I sighed.

'' Well can I just tell you what I need first, please,'' I said.

''Fine,'' he said listening carefully as well as the other two.

'' Ok do you know a boy called David, he has platinum blonde hair, wears all black?'' I asked.

They all looked at each other and looked directly at me.

''Who wants to know?'' dark-haired said.

'' I'm Bailey his sister,'' I said.

The boys all stared at me but then it turned out they weren't looking at me but something behind me and I turned round to a boy that fitted David. I could only stare.

''I'm David,'' he said.

**Review Please ****J**


	5. Chapter 5 - Related to an idiot

Chapter 5 - Related to an idiot

It was silent between us, I was taking in his features. I still stared at him.

''Do you know anything about me?'' I hit out with.

''No, should I?'' he said.

''I'm your sister, our mum didn't tell us anything about each other, just look for yourself, she'll explain it,'' I said pulling out the book.

''Oh what's she gonna do come out of the book,'' Paul laughed.

''Shut up,'' I growled.

He stopped and growled at me.

''Look on the last page,'' I told him.

He looked at me and once on the last page, his eyes went from left to right reading what she must be writing. Once finished he stared at me like I was stupid.

'' What?'' I asked.

''Mum wrote this?'' he asked.

I nodded.

''How?'' he asked.

''Well all she has told me is that she's magic ever since she died but she hasn't told me the big important news, do you know?'' I asked him.

''Wait so let me get this straight, my mum, our mum told you to come here because…'' he was wanting more information.

I hit my head with my hand and said oh my god under my breath.

''Look I don't know, I told her I was happy in where I was but she demanded I come here and look for you, and that's why I have these bags she wants me to stay with you,'' I said.

He just looked at me and then looked at the book. Suddenly his eyes went from normal to wide-eyed.

''Why didn't mum tell me about you?'' David asked.

''I don't know but she did the same to me so I have left my home, my friends just to come here,'' I huffed.

''Then why don't you just go back home, I don't need to be looking out for younger siblings,'' he said handing me the book while the wild blonde laughed.

I glared at him and turned back to David.

''Look I didn't ask for this and I want to leave but she told I can't, I don't know why but I wish I could now you better start acting like a man and show me where you live because my shoulders are killing me,'' I shouted.

The other three boys done 'Oooh' noises which pissed David off.

''Listen, I don't know who you are but you are not my sister, I would know if I had one,'' David growled.

'' Fine look through the book and write to her,'' I said handing him the book.

''Yeah because it's really that magic,'' he mocked.

''Fine,'' I said and opened the book.

I started to write: Mum why did you call me here?

_To find your brother, hand him the book._

I handed him the book. He stared at it.

_David this is your sister Bailey, I didn__'__t tell her about you or you about her because you__'__se don__'__t know the story and she doesn__'__t know about you being a vampire._

David's eyes went wide-eyed again. He picked the pen and started writing.

How do you know I'm a vampire?

_Because, I can__'__t tell yet, make sure in good time but for now, let her stay with you and don__'__t let her out of your site, I__'__m not letting her go home._

Why can't she stay with dad?

_Because your dad died a few days ago._

I looked at David's face expressions and then he put the pen into the book and shut it over. He stood silent for a minute and then handed me the book back.

'' Come on,'' he said.

''So you believe me now?'' I asked.

''Just one thing, you go by my rules and you do everything I tell you to,'' David hissed.

''No your not the boss of me,'' I hissed back.

''Look Bailey we both don't know anything about each other so to me your just a stranger and I don't let strangers walk all over me,'' he said and started walking along the boardwalk.

The other boys followed after him and so I huffed and walked behind them until they came to four bikes and the boys got on them.

''So you coming or you going to stand there all night?'' David asked.

I sighed and got on the back of his and he soon revved his engine and started driving along the beach while the boys followed behind.

**Review Please ****J**


	6. Chapter 6 - Feel like a Stranger

Chapter 6 - Feel like a Stranger

The wind wept in my hair as David was zooming through the woods, I had no idea where he was going but I left it and tried to hold on because he was going fast.

I soon felt the rumbling of the motorbike coming to a halt and noticed that he had stopped in front of a cliff . I unattached my hands from his stomach and he got off and I got off swiftly after him waiting for the others to stop.

I followed them down stairs that lead to a cave. Oh no they lived in a cave. I followed them in and it was dark and I couldn't really see where I was walking so I gripped onto the walls for support.

Once I saw light I looked out and the place lit up by oil drums and they had everything here. A bed, couches, a wheelchair beside that, a big fountain in the middle of the cave with a broken chandelier in the middle of the fountain and a big Jim Morison poster and all sorts of other things.

I just stood and stared at David.

''Where do I sleep?'' I asked in the most politest voice.

Wild sneered and I looked at him and then back at David.

'' You can have that bed,'' he said pointing to the double bed in the corner.

''Thanks,'' I said and I went and put the stuff on the bed and I sat on the bed and took out the book.

I opened it up and started to write.

Mum can you tell me now?

_Bailey patience, you only just moved in, give it time._

I watched as the writing faded away and I sighed and shut the book and leaned my arms on my legs and rested my chin on my arms while the boys did what they did.

'' So Bailey why don't you come and join us,'' wild said.

''No thanks,'' I said looking about.

''You like it?'' he said.

''It's ok,'' I said not looking at him.

He laughed.

''So Bailey what age are you?'' the curly one asked.

''17,'' I said looking at my fingers.

''Oh cool, I'm Marko by the way,'' curly said.

I slightly smiled.

''I'm Paul,'' wild said smoking a cigarette.

''I'm Dwayne,'' dark-haired said.

I nodded my head and I looked at David as well as he stared at me. I looked at the ground while the boys laughed and talked about something. I kept to myself, I didn't get on with these boys, there was something about them that made me keep to myself. I wasn't scared of them but with strangers I can usually go up and talk to them but not with these guys, not even David.

I brung out the book again and I started to draw. I felt awkward here, I just wanted to go home but that wasn't an option. I started doodling when I felt a presence beside me and I looked up to Marko smiling at me.

I slightly smiled back and he took the book off me and looked at the picture of a rose I was drawing.

''That's good, you're a good drawer,'' he said.

''Thanks,'' I said dully.

''Do you like drawing?'' he asked.

''Yeah only in my spare time,'' I told him.

''Well come on follow me,'' he said and he walked to another corner in the cave while the other boys watched us.

I approached him with a canvas in his hands with lots of different pictures. They were all amazing.

''Wow, you're an amazing drawer, these are awesome,'' I said holding them for myself.

'' Thanks, I do drawing when I'm bored,'' he smiled.

''Bored? You should do this all the time,'' I said.

He laughed. I gave him the paintings and he smiled at me.

'' So what else do you like to do?'' he asked.

''Well I like to read, well used to love hanging with my friends,'' I said sadly.

''Hey you have us now, I'll be your friend,'' Marko said.

I smiled.

''Yeah well I don't feel right here, I can't seem to fit in, and me and David don't even no each other which blanks out you'se,'' I explained.

''It'll take time,'' Marko said.

''Yeah,'' I said.

''Bailey, we are going to head out but Dwayne here will stay here with you,'' David said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''because…'' he said.

I sighed and the other three walked out leaving me here with Dwayne. I sat on the bed and it was silent between us.

'' Am I that bad to talk to,'' I heard a voice.

''No it's just I didn't know you wanted to talk to me,'' I said.

''Well it's nice to know I'm appreciated,'' Dwayne hissed.

''See that was totally stubborn,'' I huffed.

'' So your David's sister,'' he said.

''Yeah what's it to you,'' I growled.

''Nothing it's just David never mentioned a sister and you look nothing a like,'' Dwayne said.

'' I didn't even no I had a brother and thanks for saying we look nothing alike, that's because my mum was blonde and my dad was brunette,'' I said.

He nodded his head.

'' So you know why your mum sent you here?'' Dwayne asked.

I looked at him.

''Sorry that wasn't my place to ask,'' he said.

''No it's ok, um no I don't know yet and I just want to go home and go back living my life,'' I huffed.

''Is it really that bad?'' he asked.

''No it's just I don't get on with you'se, never mind my brother, and you'se look like boys that have girls around you, you have that feeling about you, like your bad boys or something,'' I smiled.

He smiled.

'' And your jealous,'' he said.

''No, no I'm not jealous it's just I don't want to be this girl that's in the way, I don't like feeling like that and you'se look popular, that's all,'' I said.

''We're not that popular, well people know us but we keep to ourselves,'' Dwayne said.

I moved my head as movement could be detected from the hole from the cave and in came the other three and I ignored them and I lay down on the bed, my back facing them and tried sleeping.

''Hey Bailey no sleeping yet, party's just begun,'' Paul shouted.

''No thanks,'' I said.

'' Come on, don't be boring,'' Paul said.

''I'm not, I just don't want to talk to you,'' I said.

''Hurtful,'' he said in a laughing voice.

I ignored and the sound of the boys slowly left my ears and sleep took over.

**Review Please**


	7. Chapter 7 - Babysitter

Chapter 7 - Babysitter

I woke up to the sound of low chatting and I rolled over and saw Marko and Dwayne talking. They looked at me when I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

''Morning,'' Marko said.

'' What time is it?'' I asked stretching.

'' About quarter past 6...at night'' he replied.

''WHAT!'' I shouted.

''Yeah you slept all day,'' he smiled.

''Jesus, um do you know where I can get changed?'' I asked.

''Um over there behind that stand,'' Dwayne said pointing to a dressing stand in a corner at the bottom of the bed.

I walked over and changed into black skinny jeans, purple converses and a Rock and Roll t-shirt. I quickly fixed my hair and I walked out to all the boys up.

I put my stuff away and came over and sat on the fountain beside Marko and I smiled at him while he smiled back.

''Oh my, you joining us now?'' David sneered.

''Look I can't be bothered with your attitude and I'm trying so leave me alone,'' I sighed.

'' You have a mouth on you, I can give you that,'' David said.

I smiled as if to say don't care.

''Oh well I'm supposedly related to you so I must get it from you,'' I smirked.

He stared at me and I stared at him.

''Boys let's go, come on Bailey,'' David said looking at me.

The others got out first and I walked out last. The boys were all on their bikes when I looked at David and I walked over to Marko.

'' Can I ride with you?'' I asked with a smile.

''Yeah jump on,'' he said.

I got on and I put my hands around his stomach and the boys zoomed through the woods and onto the beach and drove onto the boardwalk and parked their bikes at a set of railings and I followed behind them all until they came to another set of railings. Paul jumped up on one and started bopping to the music, Marko and Dwayne were quietly talking and David was looking about smoking.

I stood silent.

I went into my own little world and I was thinking would my mum know if I left? Is she watching me right now?

It would feel weird having eyes on you every second of the day.

''Bailey…Bailey,'' Marko said pushing me, making me come out of my daydream.

''What,'' I said.

''We need to go and do something,'' he said.

''So your staying here with Paul,'' David said.

''Why, can't I be left myself,'' I moaned.

''No mum said you've not to be left yourself,'' David said in annoyance.

''That's stupid,'' I hissed.

He shook his head and walked off with Marko and Dwayne. Paul turned to me.

''So what do you want to do?'' he asked.

''Why is he not letting me stay myself, I can be trusted,'' I moaned.

''Maybe he just wants to protect you,'' Paul said.

''Protect me from what, I'm 17, I'm old enough,'' I said.

''Come on,'' he said grabbing my hand.

He then took me to a café.

''Why are we here?'' I asked.

'' Well girl your face is telling me your hungry,'' he smiled.

''I'm not,'' I said.

'' Really,'' he said.

Just then my stomach rumbled and I forgot that food existed. I've been concentrating on my mum that I have forgotten to eat the stuff I had brought.

''It's ok I have food in my bags,'' I said.

''Get in,'' he said pushing me in and leaded me to a table.

I sat down while he sat opposite me and lit a cigarette.

''You know smoking is bad for you,'' I said.

''Oh well people die don't they,'' he said and then burst out laughing.

I just shook my head and looked at the menu.

''So Bailey what are you into?'' Paul suddenly asked.

''What would you like to know?'' I asked him still looking at the menu.

'' Well I don't know you tell me,'' he smiled.

Man this guy was annoying with that.

I sighed.

''Well I like reading, drawing, I like all kinds of music, I like whatever my brain goes with,'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

He smirked.

''So what are you into?'' I asked getting cocky.

''Girl just look at me, I'm a rocker dude so that pretty much sums that up,'' he laughed.

Soon the waitress came over and asked what I wanted to eat and I replied a plate of chips and then I noticed Paul checking her out as she walked away. I tutted.

''What?'' he asked.

''Don't be such a perv,'' I said shaking my head.

''How just checking out a girl, your jealous,'' he said.

''No it's just wrong checking out their bums as they walk on by, typical stunt by guys,'' I explained.

'' And what a lot of guys do that, not just me,'' Paul said.

'' I know,'' I said.

He smirked.

'' You are jealous unless you would leave it,'' Paul laughed.

''Don't think your that special,'' I smiled.

'' Look at me, I'm a nice looking guy,'' Paul said checking himself out.

''Sure,'' I laughed.

Soon my chips came by another woman and Paul done the same to her as she walked away.

''There you go again, to a different woman,'' I said.

''Well stop looking, that's my doing,'' he corrected.

'' It's wrong and disturbing,'' I said.

''Your jealous you don't have a bum like hers,'' Paul laughed.

He is so dirty minded.

''I'm glad, having all the guys stare at it, wow that must be fun,'' I said digging into my chips.

''Well you don't have an ugly looking bum,'' Paul smiled.

I sat back and looked at him. I showed him the eyes.

''What?'' he asked.

''Do we really need to talk about this,'' I said.

He laughed and then he stole one of my chips.

''Hey,'' I said.

''Who's paying for them?'' he asked.

I then slid the bowl over to him and he dug one out and passed them back to me. We sat in silence eating the chips, when we left we went back to the boys.

''So have fun?'' David asked.

''I went to a café with one of your friends, because I can't have freedom, yeah it was amazing,'' I mocked.

'' Don't get cocky Bailey,'' he hissed.

'' Well stop asking me stupid questions,'' I hissed back and I walked away.

I walked down to the beach and sat down and growled at the sea. That man was so annoying. I feel locked up having to be constantly in their sites. Soon I heard footsteps behind me and I sighed and turned round to not the boys but another boy.

''Hey what you doing out here all by yourself?'' he asked.

''Um annoyed at my brother,'' I said.

''Mind if I join you?'' he asked.

''Sure,'' I said and he sat down in the sand beside me.

'' I'm Nathan,'' he said.

''Bailey,'' I said shaking his hand.

'' Sorry if I interrupted you, its just at night, yourself, people go missing and you never see them again, just like there's a gang around here called The Lost Boys and their trouble, once you have had a disruptive encounter with them, you go away with them and next minute your on a wanted poster but they never find the victims,'' Nathan explained.

''Well thanks for the heads up, I'll try and be careful,'' I smiled.

'' So what's up?'' he asked.

''Oh just my brother being an idiot, so are you local here?'' I asked.

''Yeah you must be new, I've never seen you before,'' he said.

''Yeah yesterday,'' I told him.

''Cool, how do you like it?'' he asked.

''I don't,'' I said shaking my head.

He laughed.

''It'll sink in, I felt like that at first but now I don't mind it, it's a lot of fun and it's a place to be free,'' he smiled.

I smiled.

'' You know even though I have only known you for about 5 minutes I really like your company and you feel like a friend that I have known for a long time,'' I smiled.

'' Thanks,'' he smiled before he stood up and looked in another direction.

I looked round and saw the boys walking towards me. They cannot leave me alone.

'' Nathan,'' David said calmly.

''David,'' Nathan said.

''I'll see you later Bailey,'' he said.

''Bye,'' I said and turned to the boys.

'' Can you not leave me along for 5 minutes,'' I growled.

''We gave you 7 minutes,'' Paul said.

''Don't get funny,'' I hissed.

'' Well I'm not letting you out of my site,'' David said.

''Look I'm 17 I'm not a child and you scared away my friend with all your hardness and it's bad enough having to be here that you can't give me freedom,'' I shouted.

'' Stop shouting your attracting people's attention,'' David hissed.

''Well give me space,'' I growled.

'' Come on, we're going home,'' David said.

''Not my home,'' I whispered.

He walked towards the stairs to the boardwalk and the boys walked behind him while I trailed behind them. I jumped on behind David and once again watched as the scenery was one big blur as to how fast he was going.

**Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8 - No Friendship

Chapter 8 - 

It was quiet when we all walked into the cave. I went straight to the bed to sit down. I looked at the book and stared at it. I didn't know what to write to my mum.

I stared at it for a few more minutes when it got taken out of my hands by David.

''Hey,'' I hissed.

He growled at me and he opened the book and started to right. He must have got a reply as he flung the book on the bed and walked away in a bad mood.

Paul and Dwayne looked at him storm away and then went back to their own things but where was Marko?

''Um guys where's Marko?'' I asked.

''Outside, he didn't come in, don't know why,'' Dwayne said.

I soon made my way outside to him and I saw him sitting at the edge of the cliff.

''Marko, are you ok?'' I asked.

''Yeah just fine,'' he hissed.

'' What's wrong?'' I asked.

'' So I'm not your friend, I'm just a new friend, a friend you have known longer than that twat,'' Marko hissed.

''What you talking about?'' I asked.

''Don't play games Bailey, you on the beach talking to Nathan saying that you have known him for a long time well what about me, huh, I have known you longer and what I'm not a good friend, well that's fine, you just go and have fun with your new best mate,'' he growled.

''Marko he just reminds me of a long friend but doesn't mean he is one,'' I said.

'' Yeah what about me?'' he asked.

''Yeah you are my friend, my only friend when I came here,'' I explained.

''Yeah but now Nathan is in the picture, I get shoved out,'' Marko said.

'' How do you know him anyway?'' I asked.

''He's in a gang called the Surf Nazis, we are rivals, we hate each others guts and now your talking to one, that's bad and now you are friends with one, that, that's just great,'' Marko said standing up and storming away down the stairs.

I sat and looked out to sea. What did I do wrong? Why is Marko acting like this? I still liked him as a friend. I sat and thought that Marko wasn't talking to me anymore and I gave up and walked into the cave ignoring the boys and lay on the bed.

**Review Please**


	9. Chapter 9 - Revealed

Chapter 9 - Revealed

I didn't want to go out with the boys, partly because Marko was mad at me, I mean what was I supposed to do, I tried explaining but that didn't work so I was going to try and ignore them for as long as possible.

I sat on the couch listening to music and reading magazines to pass time. I got through all the juicy bits of 4 magazines when I started to get bored. I looked around the cave more actually looking at what they had here when I started to think of my mum.

I decided to talk to her so I got comfy on the bed and I opened the book. I started to write.

Hi mum, I know I'm being a pain but I really want to know now, I think it's time, please.

_I don__'__t know, I__'__m not ready._

Please mum come on, I want to know, it's annoying me.

_Well you__'__ll have to wait._

Mum I've waited long enough, now come on.

_Bailey stop. Not now._

Mum come on, I'm fed up waiting, I don't want to be here longer so tell me now and I'll be on my way.

_Its not that easy._

Mum I'm getting tired of this, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!

_FINE THEY__'__RE VAMPIRES!_


	10. Chapter 10 - Tears and Shocks

Chapter 10 - Tears and Shocks

WHAT! Did my mum just say vampires?

Vampires aren't real, they're just a myth, aren't they?

Mum what are you talking about? They're not vampires.

_That__'__s why I didn__'__t want to tell you, you__'__d freak out._

Mum I'm not staying here, they're vampires, I'm not living with vampires.

I got up and went for my bags.

''Bailey, come here NOW!'' I heard my mum shout.

I went to the book and sat back down breathing heavily. She couldn't make me stay. Not with flesh eating creatures. They were horrible.

_Bailey listen to me, they may be vampires but you, your not you, there is a whole big story towards it, and time will be timed, so your staying and that__'__s final, I__'__ll come soon and explain it all but for now, put up with it._

No, I don't want to live with vampires, who do you think I am?

_That__'__s enough of your cheek now stop being selfish and stop thinking of yourself for two minutes and focus on what__'__s happening in your life. _

My mum was pretty angry, I wasn't living with these people, even if my brother is one. She can't stop me.

Just then I heard noise from the cave entrance, laughing. The boys soon appeared and I put the book back on the bed and once they laid eyes on me I stood up and walked round the fountain away from them.

David soon noticed my weird behaviour.

''Bailey what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Don't come near me, you stay away from me, all of you,'' I shouted.

''Whoa what's up with you?'' Paul laughed.

''Yeah laugh it up but come near me, I'll kill you,'' I said moving more towards the entrance as they came towards me.

''Bailey do you know about us?'' David asked.

''Yes now stay away,'' I replied.

''Bailey we're not going to touch you,'' Dwayne said coming more forward.

''Get away,'' I shouted and I ran outside and the boys ran after me.

I got up the stairs and I got passed their bikes when I looked behind to them and they were behind me and just then my body was in pain and I started to scream.

I bent down to the ground and screamed even more. I started to cry and I tried my best to get away from them and whatever this force was the shock came again and I hit the ground as it was killing.

Soon it stopped and I lay there breathing heavily, not being able to move, not being able to breathe properly…not being able to see…


	11. Chapter 11 - The Real Me

Chapter 11 - The Real Me

I started to stir and I woke up and saw cave. I looked up and I looked to see the boys staring at me and when I woke up they stared with no expression on their faces.

''Stop looking at me, what happened?'' I asked.

''We don't know, you ran away and then you started going all freaky and was screaming and then you couldn't move and then next minute your out-cold.'' David explained.

'' Oh yeah I ran because your vampires,'' I said jumping to the other side of the bed.

''Bailey simmer down, we're not going to touch you, your family, aren't you,'' David said with a flat face.

''I don't care, I wouldn't like to be in the same place as flesh eaters.'' I said.

''Well technically we drink the blood not the flesh,'' Paul corrected me.

''Whatever, the main point is that you'se kill humans,'' I growled.

''Look Bailey, your not human, ok you're a vampire in the making,'' David said.

''What,'' I asked shocked.

''Yeah I shouldn't of said that, but mum is going to tell both of us the story on how we ended like this ok, now calm down, we're not going to hurt you and we'll wait for mum,'' David said walking over and sitting on his wheelchair.

The boys all followed apart from Paul who sat beside me on the bed. He put his arm around me and smiled at me. I couldn't be bothered to move his hand, I was tired of shouting at them.

'' Don't worry babe, everything will be a-ok,'' he said doing an a-ok with his other hand.

I cleared my throat.

''Babe?'' I asked.

''Um…yeah I like it,'' he laughed.

''I don't,'' I said.

''Your ruining it…'' he said before I gave him the eyes.

''…fine Bailey,'' he said.

I laughed.

''Thank you,'' I smiled but then he smiled.

''So vampire in the making huh, pretty cool, a pure blood, bab…huh I mean Bailey your even better than me, Marko and Dwayne,'' he laughed.

I laughed.

''What you laughing at?'' he asked.

''You getting mixed up with your words,'' I smiled.

''It's hard, your ruining my patter here,'' he said.

''How is that how you get your girls by calling them babe?'' I asked.

''Some, I call my food babe so they think they're special but then I pounce,'' he said.

''So I'm as low as a slut?'' I said standing up.

''No…'' he said.

I raised my eyebrows. He laughed nervously and I went and sat on the fountain still looking at Paul while he came over and jumped on the fountain behind me.

''Bailey come on,'' David said.

''Where?'' I asked.

''Outside,'' he replied.

We got outside and next to the bikes when we waited in silence when suddenly a white beam of light shot down on the floor and then my mum appeared and I couldn't believe it, she was telling the truth about coming to see me.

I started to cry.

''Oh Bailey don't cry,'' she said.

''Tears of happiness, I'm seeing my mum again,'' I sniffed.

She smiled but she couldn't touch me, that was the sad thing.

''Ok so I'm here to tell you about what this is all about so…it all started that night, I was walking along the street with you David, you were only 5 years old and I was pregnant with you Bailey and then suddenly I was attacked by this animal which turned out to be a vampire as I saw his face all mangled and he bit me and soon bit you as I heard your screams…he left us there to die but then I remembered my blood being sucked for some reason and I could vaguely see what it was and I remember being kept somewhere and I heard them talking about you and they said something about keeping you the way you are until bigger so I knew you were going to be alright but it didn't end there, time passed and you were on the way Bailey. It was a painful experience the position I was in. Some people helped me, I didn't know but I heard them saying that their happy.

I was still a witch, I was born a witch but never really knew how it worked but now I do so anyway they soon killed me and I felt pain all over my body like they were eating me but they kept you alive and now this is where both of you stand today,'' my mum explained.

I stood open-mouthed at what my mum just explained.

''That must have been horrible, mum, I'm sorry,'' I cried.

''No it's ok, it wasn't your fault and David I'm sorry for you getting caught in this mess,'' my mum apologized.

''Well now we just need to take care of Bailey, I'll watch her when she turns,'' David said.

''Well not exactly,'' my mum said.

We both looked at her.

''What,'' I said.

''Well the people that helped me by sucking my blood was infact werewolves'' my mum said.

''What are you saying?'' I asked.

''Bailey you not a vampire…but a werewolf,'' my mum said.


	12. Chapter 12 - Enemies

Chapter 12 - Enemies

I had to stop and concentrate on what my mum just said, werewolf, was she serious?

''Werewolf?'' I asked just to make sure I heard properly.

'' Yes, I'm sorry dear,'' she said.

'' But werewolves are our arch enemies, you know that so what are we going to do?'' David asked.

'' I know it's bad but she's your sister, David you can't possibly let her go,'' my mum said.

I actually felt sad, being an enemy towards my brother, even though he is my brother, we are related after all.

'' This is messed up,'' I moaned.

'' All we can do is wait for you to turn and hopefully things work out,'' my mum suggested.

It was quiet.

''I'm sorry guys but I must take my leave,'' my mum said.

''No please don't go, I need you through this,'' I cried.

''It's ok, I'll be back,'' she smiled.

She then disappeared into mid air and I looked at David. He looked slightly sad and confused at the same time.

''Come on, let's go in,'' he said and we both walked into the cave.

'' Hey guys, what's wrong?'' Paul asked.

'' We've got a problem,'' David said.

''What?'' the boys asked.

'' Our mum was attacked and was bitten by both vampire and werewolf,'' David sighed.

''And…'' Dwayne waited.

'' Well Bailey has picked up the werewolf gene,'' David explained.

It was an awkward silence.

''I'm sorry guys if you don't want to be living with me,'' I saddened.

It was still quiet. I then walked over to the bed and sat down and stayed quiet. A werewolf? This was all new. I had no clue what to do. That's right, I couldn't, I was changing and nothing was stopping it.

The only problem was, what is going to happen when I do change? Will the boys hate me? Will they disown me…?

Will they kill me?


	13. Chapter 13 - Bad Solution

Chapter 13 - Bad Solution

I must have dosed off because when I awoke I heard whispering. I looked round at the boys and they were still talking until they noticed me and looked at me.

I sat up and didn't say anything.

''Bailey…'' I heard David said.

I looked up at him sadly.

'' We're going to get through this,'' he said.

''How, how we going to get through this, I'm your worst enemy so why would you want to help me?'' I cried.

''Because you're my sis, your family and I protect my family…no matter…what they are,'' David struggled.

'' How do we stop it from happening?'' I asked.

That was the worst bit. They kept quiet even more. I knew it was bad. I looked down and I looked at them, my eyes beginning to water.

''We're sorry Bailey but its going to happen but the only way is to kill you,'' David explained.

This time tears did come down my face. I silently stood up and walked past the boys and walked outside and sat at the side of the cliff and cried my eyes out.

So this was it, this was my toll, dying at the age of 17. I'll being joining my family soon. I couldn't be bothered wiping my tears away, more was just going to come.

I soon felt a shoulder on me and I turned to David with a apologetic face.

''So looks like my time is up as well,'' I cried.

He kept quiet.

'' I'm sorry Bailey but nobody's to blame in this situation,'' he said.

''Yes there is…the stupid werewolves who done it,'' I spat.

It was quiet again. This silence was killing me but then again it was nice.

''Bailey I know you don't want to die but you don't want to be a werewolf either which is why it can't be stopped and then soon you'll change and when you do, you'll turn on us because we are natural enemies, its in our bloods to hate each other,'' David explained.

Another tear slipped my eye.

''Well when the time comes, don't hesitate,'' I cried and I stood up.

I walked back into the cave and I sat on the bed, ignoring the boys stares. David soon walked in and quickly said goodnight to me and walked through the other hole in the cave.

The boys looked at me with a slight smile apart from Marko well I didn't care, I had more important matters on my mind. What to do with my life for the time being.


	14. Chapter 14 - Werewolf Worries

**Just want to say thanks to the review: Lillybug45, much appreciated.**

Chapter 14 - Werewolf Worries

I was still thinking about my life when I woke up the next night. The boys were nowhere to be seen but I could vaguely remember a presence over me and the smell of nature took over my nostrils but I was unsure on what it was.

I rubbed my eyes and sat and thought for a few minutes before I got changed and fixed my hair. For these past years I have felt myself, I didn't feel different and now I have been told I'm a werewolf I know I'm changing but I'm just waiting for it to happen.

I know the boys aren't happy, we are enemies and I know the boys don't want to go near me, they probably smell the stench of the werewolves and can't wait to kill me. A tear slipped my eye even thinking that.

I felt a weird feeling inside me and I knew it was happening. I then looked at my hands and my nails were getting longer. Great now I was going to have claws instead of nails. How very lady like.

I could feel a lot of anger inside me but I also noticed no fur was appearing, maybe it was just starting to transform through me. No tail, just nails. Maybe it goes in steps. Great now I need to wait a long time until the steps are completed.

Soon my nails went back to normal and I started breathing heavily. I didn't like this. I wish I was human. Soon the boys came in and I stood up and looked at them as they looked at me.

''Bailey you ok?'' Paul asked.

''Um…David can I talk to you in private please?'' I asked.

''Sure…um boys,'' he said and the boys disappeared.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

I sat down and looked down at my nails again and then I looked at him.

''When you were out I started to feel the change inside me and I looked at my nails and they were longer but nothing else changed, just my nails,'' I explained.

'' Yeah it'll be in steps,'' he said.

''I know but what if I accidentally hurt one of you'se or…or worse,'' I cried.

''Bailey it's ok you won't hurt us, because you'll know who we are,'' David said back.

I kept quiet.

'' I knew I was going to die but not this early, I guess our family is a cursed one, well apart from you,'' I said.

''Bailey I'm sorry but we still love you as a sister,'' David said.

''No you don't deep down because I'm your enemy,'' I sighed.

''But remember Bailey 'Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer','' he smiled.

''Maybe but it won't feel right, the boys won't want to talk to me, they'll see me as just another one of those werewolves out there,'' I huffed.

'' Don't think about that, your making it sound like your already one of them,'' David slightly smiled.

'' That's what I'm afraid of,'' I said.

''Don't worry, when you do change we'll be right there for you,'' David said.

'' Thanks David, you really are a good brother to me,'' I smiled.

''Don't mention it,'' he smiled.

I smiled again.

''Well I'm going to get some fresh air, see you later,'' I said and I walked outside.


	15. Chapter 15 - I Spy

Chapter 15 - I Spy

Walking along this muddy wood made me think that this might be the last time I see this place, the boardwalk, the weirdos round every corner. I didn't want to die but then I didn't want to be a werewolf either.

I made it onto the beach and I decided to sit by the water and look out at the beautiful shining sea. Santa Cruz was best at night. The place was more alive at night.

I soon got a chill through me and I had a feeling that I was being watched. I looked at the sides of me but then I looked behind me and nobody even acknowledged me.

I thought to myself that I was making myself paranoid about somebody watching me as I was already paranoid about this whole werewolf transforming thing.

I decided to walk about on the boardwalk for a bit but when I looked at some stalls the feeling came back. I looked about but I could see nobody eyeballing me.

I screwed my face up and it was starting to annoy me. I tried ignoring it until I came to another stall and I felt like a weight had been lifted.

The feeling went away and I carried on down the boardwalk, smelling the air, the smell of candyfloss caught my nostrils and it loured me to a candyfloss machine.

I stood at the railings and ate my candyfloss in piece and then I decided to make my way back. As I reached the woods the feeling came back again and I growled under my breath.

I walked through the woods to the cave and I walked in to the boys sitting about. They saw me and stared at me. I sat on the fountain next to Paul.

''Hi guys,'' I said.

'' What's wrong?'' David asked.

''Nothing I just sat and thought about all this,'' I said sadly.

Nobody said anything.

'' Bailey don't worry,'' David said.

''How can I not worry I mean I'm going to be changed into a werewolf and I'm going to die, I don't want to die but don't want to be a werewolf, I don't even like them,'' I cried.

'' Sorry,'' he said quietly.

''You know I'm sorry for shouting at you'se, I mean I am blaming it on this werewolf thing because it has been this that's been making me hate you'se in a way, sorry but I know it's too late,'' I said and I walked towards the bed.

'' You know we still love you no matter what you are,'' David said.

I turned round and looked at them.

''Thanks that means a lot being wanted when your half human half werewolf and being an enemy,'' I smiled slightly and I laid down on the bed and fell asleep right away.


	16. Chapter 16 - Transformation Complete

Chapter 16 - Transformation complete

A revolting smell took over my nostrils and I awoke to vampires sitting around. The boys, my brother. I was changing because I suddenly felt like I wanted to hurt them.

I sat up and tried fighting it but it was going to happen and nothing was stopping it. Suddenly I could feel my body physically changing, I could see fur and everything.

I stood and started hyperventilating and I looked at my hands changing into fur and soon the boys all stood where they were and looked at the sight.

It was happening. I suddenly heard the growl I never knew I did. I suddenly started growling at the boys but I didn't want to but it felt like my body was been taking over by the power of the werewolf. I had fully transformed and my fur was a golden brown with brown eyes. I showed my teeth to the boys and I slowly walked towards them.

David walked towards me and warned me that they were family but all I did was growl but was interrupted by clapping coming from the hole in the cave. We all looked up to 3 guys walking in.

''Oh our work is complete,'' one cheered.

''Who are you?'' David asked.

''David is it? You wouldn't remember me, you were young but we decided to keep you a vampire and turn this little hottie into one of us and we have succeeded quiet well,'' he smiled while the other two chuckled.

''So you'se were the werewolves that killed my mother?'' he asked angrily.

''Oh yes but we wanted another one in the family and Bailey here was perfect but you, we would wait until you had grown up and became what you are so we could destroy you our way,'' he laughed.

''Destroy me? I don't think so,'' David said.

'' You think your so smart well let me tell you something your going to be weak because you know you don't have a sister anymore, she's mine,'' the leader supposedly laughed.

'' NOOOO!'' Marko screamed and jumped in front of me.

''And what are you going to do?'' leader asked.

'' Your not ruining her life, she's mine, I…love her,'' Marko said.

Even though I was a werewolf I could still hear properly and I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Marko…liking me. He turned to me.

''Bailey I'm sorry about that night but I blew my top because I liked you and I thought I was losing you to a stupid Surf Nazis,'' Marko explained looking into my eyes.

I couldn't necessarily speak but the werewolf power was so strong that I didn't care what Marko was saying but I tried fighting it but I couldn't. I was helpless.

'' Enough of this little petty love scene…Bailey…you may join me, you are officially one of us,'' leader said.

I started making my way still transformed towards the three boys and the leader smiled and touched my back and I looked at the boys and I tried my best and a tear slipped my eye and I walked out.

I got outside and I transformed back into the girl I was and the three boys laughed and smiled at me.

''Welcome to our family Bailey,'' he smiled.

I looked at them as they walked in front of me. I looked back at the cave wanting to join them, wanting to be held by Marko, wanting to be safe but a werewolf and vampire weren't meant to be and so I was with the werewolves as long as I shall live and trust me it won't be long.


	17. Chapter 17 - Werewolf Family

Chapter 17 - Werewolf Family

We got in a car which was parked near the boys bikes. I looked at the stairs as they drove off into the distance.

''So Bailey we're so happy you've changed,'' leader said.

I didn't say anything.

''Bailey come on talk,'' another one said.

'' Why did you do it, why did you change me?'' I asked.

''Well once we found your mum we could smell vampire all over her and that's one thing we hate so once we found out your mum was having you and your brother was a vampire we decided to get our own back and change one of you,'' leader laughed.

''Your sick, now I have no family, hope you are happy because you will never be my family, your sick and I'll kill you when I get the chance,'' I growled.

''Save your growling for victims and you'll never be as powerful as me,'' he laughed. ''Shut up,'' I hissed and looked out the window.

A tear suddenly slipped my eye.

''Oh come on you ain't crying are you? Why you crying, at your pathetic little vampire family,'' he said.

That was it. I leaped over and started strangling him which eventually the other two got me off of him.

''I swear I will kill you, vampires or not, they're still my family and you can't change that,'' I hissed with venom.

''Don't try and get smart little one, you wouldn't want to get on the other side of me,'' leader growled.

I growled back and looked in the opposite direction from him. We soon arrived at some house and lights were on. The boys soon got out and started walking towards the house.

I slowly got out and walked behind them and the door opened and we all walked in. There were three people in the living room and one in the kitchen. The one in the kitchen was a girl and there were two guys and another girl. When we approached they stopped and looked at us, mostly at me.

I only stood in the hallway, I didn't even want to go near them.

''Guys this is your new pact mate,'' leader said.

''Hey,'' they said but I growled.

''She still isn't happy about the whole leaving thing but she'll come around,'' he said smiling at me which I screwed my face up at.

'' I'm Samuel,'' leader said.

'' This is Chase and Zak,'' he said pointing to the two that was with him.

'' The two girls are Lisa and Beth and the other two guys are Neil and Declan,'' Samuel said.

'' Well my name is don't give a shit,'' I said.

''I told you not to get cheeky,'' Samuel hissed.

'' Well stop talking to me, I don't even like you, you ruined my life,'' I hissed.

Samuel sighed.

''Get over it, life isn't fair,'' he said and walked upstairs.

It was quiet.

''So you were the vampire food,'' Lisa said.

'' No I was the vampire girl and now I'm a shitty girl,'' I said.

Lisa stared and growled while Neil looked up and smiled. I'm guessing they were together. I was right, Lisa went back and sat on his knee looking me up and down. I did the same to her and looked someplace else.

This place was torture, I wish my family was a good family, I wish my mum was still alive, I wished for a lot of things that night, my only important wish was to be back in the safe hands of my brother and the rest of my family.


	18. Chapter 18 - Plan

Chapter 18 - Plan

I slept on the couch because I didn't want to share a room with the girls and so because I was in the living room I heard voices, it made me remember when I heard the boys voices when they were in the main part of the cave.

It brought a smile to my face just thinking of them but when I opened my eyes, my smile went bye-byes. It was Declan and Chase.

''Hey honey, sleep well,'' Declan asked.

''Shut up,'' I hissed.

''Oh hurts bad,'' he laughed holding his heart.

I made a face at him and I sat with my arms crossed trying to ignore them. They went back to their conversation that I couldn't give a rat's ass about. Soon the whole house was up and Samuel called everyone to the living room.

''What's up?'' Zak asked.

'' Plan,'' was all he said and everyone cheered.

'' What…what plan?'' I asked quietly.

''She speaks,'' Zak said.

I ignored his remark and stared at Samuel.

''It's time for your first fight,'' Samuel smiled while the rest chuckled.

'' Against who?'' I asked.

''Surprise,'' was all he said.

He turned to the rest.

''So we'll take them when they're not expecting it and we attack and we come out winners,'' Samuel smiled.

The rest had a round of yeahs but I stared at them and thought how fun, now I'm going on a killing spree.

The boys went upstairs for something while I was stuck with the girls, it was silent between us when Beth broke the silence.

''So Bailey why don't you put a smile on your face, its not the end of the world, be glad you're a werewolf, vampires are smelly creatures.''

''Well so are wolves and I don't like any but I would pick vampires over werewolves any day,'' I hissed.

''Why vampires can't go out in sunlight,'' Lisa said.

''The more better,'' I smiled while growling.

They were such girly girls, checking their nails and huffing like spoilt brats. I wanted to rip their faces off never mind who we were killing. In fact I wasn't doing what they wanted me to do, I was my own person and nobody tells me what to do.

The boys soon came downstairs.

''Ready to go,'' Samuel said.

The girls squealed and quite frankly they were getting on my last nerve. I walked out second last while Samuel shut the door and I growled at him as I walked out and down to the car. Everybody got in and Samuel started driving. The rest were all laughing having a good time while I looked out of the window trying to block them out.

How could you block out Lisa's voice, her voice sounded like a cat in a blender. Sorry for the use of words but that's how she sounds. I soon started to recognise the place and it was Santa Cruz, no they better not be going to the boys.

Samuel drove onto a dirt path and I saw the cliff up ahead. That's when I blew my top.

''Hey you touch my family and I'll kill you,'' I screamed.

Everyone started laughing.

''You think I'm kidding and you can't kill them, they're stronger than you,'' I smirked.

''Yeah whatever, your little pathetic vampire family are going to die,'' Beth laughed.

I slapped her across the face and just then it was a fight between us two. Lisa tried to get Beth back while Declan tried pulling me away which I removed his hands from my waist. I growled at him.

The car suddenly stopped and I jumped out first and ran towards the cave which the rest ran after me. I ran into the cave and there they were, sitting where I usually find them. They stood up when they saw me.

''Bailey?'' David asked.

Just then the rest came in after me and Samuel smiled.

''Aw didn't get time to save your family Bailey, such a shame,'' Samuel laughed.

'' What do you want, you got Bailey now leave,'' David shouted.

''Oh so you don't want Bailey anymore? What a shame, but that's ok, that means she'll come in handy when we kill you'se,'' Samuel said.

'' Bring it,'' David said.

Samuel growled and I went in front of him before he could move forward and I slapped him across the face which the rest winced at. My eyes were fuming with anger.

Samuel was about to hit me when all I saw was lots of colours and soon I was on the ground and then suddenly everyone was fighting. I saw David fighting with Declan and they two were putting up a good fight but I wanted David to survive.

I stayed out of the way until David was finished and with a bite to the neck and a throat ripped out, Declan was finished. I soon ran over to David and I stood opposite while he looked at me.

I wanted to cry, this was it. He could only stare as well.

''Do it,'' I ordered.

He still stood there.

''Do it now,'' I said nicely.

He found it difficult to do it.

'' I told you not to hesitate, do it now,'' I shouted.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I saw David with hurt in his face for doing it but I didn't want to be a werewolf so it was the only option.

I fell to my knees and the last thing I saw was David staring at me and then blackness. The family was complete to die and now our family could rest.


	19. Chapter 19 - Dead

Chapter 19 - Dead

So this was what being dead was like. It looked ok to be honest. You could see everyone else that died and I knew my mum and dad were around here somewhere.

I walked around, the place was white, I was in heaven. The place looked ok, for someone who was dead. I just hoped the boys killed the werewolves, I would be happy.

What if the boys are dead? Will they be here, will they be in hell? Why wasn't I in hell? I didn't want them dead, I grew attachment to them well did. I looked about more and I could see kids that were dead. It almost brought a tear to my eye thinking that kids younger than me were dead.

I mean I always moaned that I was too young to die even though people younger than me had died. It was sad.

Suddenly I heard my name getting called and I turned round to a man and a woman looking at me. I had to look a lot more to figure out it was my mum and dad. I smiled my longest smile and ran to them. I squeezed them into a hug and kept on squeezing.

''Oh my mum, dad your really here,'' I cried.

'' Oh sweetie we've missed you, and we know what happened about you know you being a werewolf,'' my mum said.

'' Well I'm glad I'm dead but I miss the boys, I had really grown to them and I feel sorry for all the crap I put them through,'' I cried.

''Oh don't worry they'll never forget you and neither will Marko,'' my mum and dad smiled.

'' How do you know?'' I asked.

They both smiled and pointed around them.

''Oh right, watching me,'' I laughed embarrassingly.

I cuddled them again and then I looked at my mum and her waist was missing, and then I looked at both of them and they were fading. What the heck?

''Mum, dad what's happening?'' I asked.

'' Bailey,'' my mum and dad shouted.

They disappeared some more but then I just realised that it was me who was disappearing.


	20. Chapter 20 - No life at all

Chapter 20 - No life at all

I felt dizzy. I started coughing and I sat up to stop myself from coughing and I stopped in shock.

I was in the cave. I was ALIVE. Was I?

I stood up and I felt real. I could see everything in colour. Was this a dream? I walked about and I couldn't believe it. I was really here.

I smiled. I was alive but how was the question. I died, I know I did, I saw my mum and dad I thought. A tear came to my eye. This wasn't true. Where was the boys? If this was real they would be here.

I sat back down and felt my head to make sure I hadn't had a temperature and wasn't imagining all this.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

''You made it,'' it said.

I looked up to Paul. I ran to him with a smile on my face a hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let go.

''Jesus Bailey you should go away and come back like that all the time if this is what I get,'' he smiled.

I laughed.

''Funny, but all you need to do is ask,'' I smiled.

''Well I need another hug, I'm sad,'' you said trying to put his pouty face on.

''Yeah right,'' I said.

''Bailey,'' I heard another voice.

I looked over and Marko was there and soon the other two came out. I ran over and killed Marko in a hug.

''I've missed you,'' he said in my ear.

''Me too,'' I cried.

He wiped the tear away and I smiled. I went and gave Dwayne one too and he cuddled me back. Next was David. He looked happy and sad but mostly happy to see me here. We cuddled each other and we stayed like that for a bit. It was so nice being with the boys again.

We all sat down and I asked the most important question I had on my mind. How am I here?

''Well after I killed you…the others went to you because you were their secret weapon so we took advantage and ended them. They did put up a fight but we won in the end. Once they were dead we went to you and we…well the only way to keep you alive would be too…change you…into one of us…'' David said.

I looked at the boys and they looked down.

'' You mean I'm a vampire now?'' I asked.

''Yeah,'' Dwayne answered.

I looked down.

''We're sorry that you don't want to be a creature but it was the only way to save you and we didn't want to lose you, you are too important to us,'' Dwayne explained.

It was quiet.

''You know I would rather be one of you'se than one of them,'' I said.

They all looked up and smiled whereas I smiled back.

''So you don't mind?'' Paul asked.

''Yeah I guess I could except, if I'm with you'se then I'm happy,'' I said.

They all cheered and Marko came up and gave me a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

''And when I was in heaven, I saw mum and dad,'' I said to David.

''Really,'' he said.

'' Yeah I was glad I was dead so I could see them,'' I smiled.

''I miss them,'' I said.

''Me too,'' he said.

We both smiled and I punched him in the arm for a laugh and he got me in a headlock and then let go and gave me a cuddle. I smiled.

I was already liking this new life.


	21. Chapter 21 - Full Vamp on my own

Chapter 21 - Full Vamp on my own

My first full night being a vampire, well half anyway but same thing. I passed the time waiting for the boys to wake up by drawing. I was working on a new drawing, the boys.

I was in the middle of Dwayne, doing his hair when I heard movement from the hole in the cave. I looked opposite me and out popped Paul. I smiled as he approached. He lay himself across the fountain and pulled out a cigarette and exhaled and then smiled.

I laughed at the delay.

''What you drawing?'' he asked.

''Nothing,'' I said.

'' Come on let me see,'' he moaned.

''Nope not until it's done,'' I said.

'' Ok fine,'' he said taking another draw of his cigarette.

As I finished Dwayne, the rest started getting up. I smiled at them but I hid the drawing from all of them until I finished. I sat on the couch with Marko cuddling me. I felt happy whereas Paul looked at us.

''What,'' I said.

''Quit it, do that in your spare time or not in front of us,'' he huffed.

''Jealous,'' I sang out.

He smirked at me.

''Come on guys let's go out,'' David said.

We made our way to the bikes and I jumped on behind Marko. The boys soon revved their engines and were zooming all the way through the woods, howling and laughing which made me smile.

The boardwalk was crowded once again. People moved out our way as the boys rode through the boardwalk to their parking space. They cut their engines and we got off and walked with authority. People stared but once again we ignored them and pretended they weren't there.

We soon got to our railings but I walked over to a stall which caught my eye. I continued to look when I heard a man's voice from behind. I looked round and I saw three men looking at me with smiles on their faces.

''Well look who we have here, fresh meat,'' the one in the middle said while the other two chuckled.

'' Shut up,'' I hissed.

''Ohh,'' they all went.

I looked over their shoulders and I saw all the boys looking at me. I saw Marko starting to move forward but I told him to stop in my head and he just stared on where he stood. I thought I would have a little snack, maybe prove to the boys I can feed on my own.

''So I have a pretty good idea on what you want so why don't we get out of here,'' I said.

They all smiled. I looked at the boys as I walked past them with the three guys behind me. The boys had a pretty good idea on where I was going so I made my way downstairs and along the beach, into the woods and made my way to a lit bonfire and I waited until the other three caught up.

The boys all came round me and I smiled playing along and I had to feed fast because I could feel my self changing and I didn't want to scare them off. I knew the boys were watching so I had to do it right.

One of the guys kissed my neck and I turned round to him and I leaned into his neck and lightly bit his neck making him think I was playing but no I was hungry and these guys were unlucky.

I bit in a bit more and started sucking his blood. His blood tasted nice, like drink, cigarettes and was plain sweet. After he was done. I turned to the other two. They were too busy with me to realise they're friend was dead. I went onto my second one.

I bit into his neck and I sucked him dry while the last one was kissing my neck from behind so he couldn't see what I was doing. I licked the blood that was on my hand and then I snapped and I felt like a bit of fun and I turned round to the other and showed him my face.

He looked in horror and then looked at his friends and then clicked on what happened and screamed and tried to run but I caught him by the neck and bit viciously into his neck and blood went everywhere.

I liked his blood and he was sucked dry in seconds. I then felt stronger and I lifted their bodies up and flung them in the fire and cleaned myself. I could feel eyes on me and I looked into the shadows and all the boys appeared and they all smiled at me while I laughed back.


	22. Chapter 22 - Like a bird

Chapter 22 - Like a bird

The boys approached me. They all stood in front of me.

''So what do you think?'' I asked.

''Wow you are a natural, like you were meant to be a vampire,'' Paul said excitedly.

''Thanks,'' I smiled.

''Bailey I'm impressed I thought you were actually going with them duchebags and leave me…us…leave us,'' Marko said embarrassingly.

I smiled while the boys smiled too. I messed up his hair and kissed his cheek while David cleared his throat.

''So now that you're a vampire, I think it's time for some fun,'' David said.

The boys laughed and I just stared at them. They looked suspicious.

''What you guys planning?'' I asked.

''Oh nothing, it's a surprise,'' Paul said putting his arm around my shoulder.

I stared at them with an unconvincing face. I followed them through the woods where they left their bikes. I jumped on behind Marko and they rode off through the streets of Santa Cruz.

We soon made it on to railway tracks and I looked about and was actually worried on why we were here. David parked at the side with Dwayne behind him while Paul and Marko parked opposite them. The boys all started walking onto the tracks and I stared at them but then Marko turned round and motioned me to follow them.

I wasn't sure but I ran after them and caught up with Marko grabbing his hand. He smiled and then David stopped and they all turned to me. I looked at them nervously.

'' Guys why you all staring at me, what's going on?'' I asked.

They all chuckled.

''Bailey want's to know what's going on,'' David smiled.

''Marko…what's going on?'' David asked.

''I don't know…what's going on Paul?'' Marko asked Paul while smiled at me.

''Wait…who wants to know?'' Paul asked laughing at me.

''Well Bailey wants to know,'' Dwayne chuckled.

They all started at me.

''I think we should show Bailey what's going on,'' David said.

I looked at David and he smiled at me.

''Marko,'' he said still looking at me.

I turned round and Marko was at the edge of the tracks. I went wide-eyed.

''What,'' I said.

''Goodnight sweetie,'' he waved.

''Booms awayyy,'' he said and jumped down.

I could only stare. Next Paul took his place. I stared at him. He smiled at me.

''Bottoms up babe, yal,'' he said clicking his fingers.

Next was Dwayne but he just smiled and showed guns with his hands. I turned to David who took the place next and turned to me.

''Come with us Bailey, you're a vampire now,'' he laughed.

What was all I thought. I came back into reality and he was gone. I could hear the jingles of their accessories but they were nowhere in sight.

''Woo come on down Bailey, come join us,'' I heard them saying.

I wasn't sure but I shut my eyes and I jumped. I felt something hard against my hand which hurt a bit but I opened my eyes to a laughing Dwayne. I grabbed the pole with the other hand and I realised we were hanging in mid air. They were crazy.

Suddenly a horn sounded and the pole started to vibrate and I was losing grip. I looked at the boys and Paul cheered and then let go and I looked as he disappeared through the fog.

''Don't be scared Bailey,'' Marko shouted and let go.

Next Dwayne screamed and let go. I looked at them. This was all too much, with the sound of the train and the boys screaming and falling. I felt like I was going crazy. David smiled and told me to let go.

''Bailey you'll be fine, now let go,'' he said as well as he did.

I was hanging by myself and I took a chance and I let go.

I could feel myself drifting through the air and I looked about and realised I wasn't landing. I was flying. I tried controlling it and I never wanted it too end.

I loved flying. Thank god I became a vampire, I was so happy in my little moment when I heard the boys shouting my name. I ignored them flying about, feeling like I was free. I felt like a bird drifting through the air.

I soon came out of my freedom when I opened my eyes to the boys floating around me. I smiled at them.

''Having fun?'' David asked.

''Yes thanks for asking,'' I smiled.

''Now you're a true vampire,'' Marko smiled.

'' You know it's so weird hearing them words,'' I smiled.

'' You know that's not all you get powers as well but they come naturally,'' David said.

''Even better,'' I smiled.

''Now let's go boys,'' David said floating up to the top.

I cleared my throat.

'' Aren't you forgetting something,'' I said.

''And girl,'' David said.

''Thank you,'' I said flying towards the boys.

We made it to the top and got on the bikes and drove off towards home. My new home. My new family.

My new life.


	23. Chapter 23 - Creature Love

Chapter 23 - Creature Love

We soon made it back to the cave and we all walked in. I was about to sit on the fountain when Paul stopped me.

''$5 if you want to sit on the fountain,'' he said laughing.

'' Shut up,'' I mocked.

''Oh you think I'm joking,'' he smiled.

'' Yup cause you know if you touch me I'll just kick your ass,'' I said politely.

'' Yeah right, you kicking my ass,'' he laughed.

I put on a horror face and made a noise to tell I was scared and Paul turned round to look and I twisted him his arm behind him and tightened the grip. He moaned out in pain.

''You were saying,'' I smiled.

'' Yeah ok…let go…I'm sorry,'' Paul said.

The other three laughed.

'' So it looks like you'll be sharing the fountain, sorry to burst your bubble,'' I said laughing and standing on the fountain.

''This isn't over, I'll get you back,'' Paul smirked and winked.

''Marko he winked at me,'' I said looking at him with scared eyes.

''Hey you leave my girl alone,'' Marko laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked shaking his head. I walked over and sat beside Marko and he put his arm around me and I cuddled into him. I kissed him and of course Paul ewwed out to tell us to stop. I laughed.

''Bailey I want to show you something,'' Marko said taking my hand and going through the hole in the cave. It was dark so I held onto him more. I heard him chuckle.

He soon stopped at a door and he then opened it up to a colourful room. I walked in with my mouth opened, speechless at first until I found my voice again.

''Wow, this your room?'' I asked.

''Yeah you like?'' he asked me.

''Yeah it's…colourful,'' I smiled.

He chuckled.

''Wow I love it, you have an amazing room,'' I smiled.

'' You mean we have an amazing room,'' he said.

I looked at him.

''You serious?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I mean you are my girl now so you share a room with me,'' he said putting his hands on my waist and he turned me round.

I then leaned forward and our lips touched and the magic happened. My stomach was doing front flips. It was soon interrupted by a voice.

It was Paul. He always knows how to ruin a perfectly good moment. Both of us stared at him in annoyance.

''What just want to say good night to my little sis,'' he smiled.

''Goodnight Paul,'' I said.

He then smirked and then shut the door. I turned back to Marko and he kissed me again. I took off his jacket and his t-shirt without letting our lips come apart. He then thought he was smart and smiled and turned it over.

I laid on the bed while he came down and kissed me more. My fingers wrapped around his hair and I squeezed his back while he pushed into me. It hurt a bit but I enjoyed it more knowing it was with a guy like Marko. I love Marko. The feeling between us two was proving that. I then twisted it around and I rolled us over and captured our lips again and he pulled my hair while we kissed.

For my first time I enjoyed it. I smiled as we broke apart and laid next to each other. He turned to me.

''I love you,'' he said.

''I love you too,'' I smiled and he kissed me again and we both lay there, taking in each other until my eyes failed on me and next thing I knew I fell into a deep sleep thinking about Marko.


	24. Chapter 24 - Killer

Chapter 24 - Killer

When I awoke, Marko wasn't beside me. I thought that he was already up but no. I walked along, looking behind me and in front of me. When I got to the front it was empty.

''Guys,'' I called out.

Nothing. All that was sounded was the waves crashing against the rocks outside.

''Hello,'' I shouted.

Still nothing. I looked around and I thought they were out. I figured they were out eating so I got changed and sat and continued my drawing of the boys. I had finished the drawing of them and I started colouring them.

I then started to wonder that wherever they were, they weren't getting away easy. I decided to go and look for them. I grabbed my jacket and headed out. I noticed they're bikes weren't there. I started walking through the woods, I didn't like going through the woods, it felt creepy.

I eventually made it to the beach and the sound of music hit my ears followed by laughter and screaming from the rides. I made my way onto the boardwalk and the place was crowded but knowing your property of the boys, walking through these crowds was much easier than pushing through.

I looked left and right and I couldn't find them, I looked down alleys, it was worth a try but still nothing. I looked in fast food places. Still not even sign of one of them.

I was starting to get worried on where they were. I wanted to be with Marko. What if something has happened to them. I was really tempted to ask people where they were but they would probably run away, seriously people these days.

I took a deep breath and looked some more. I looked round at the neon shop where I saw the boys sitting outside that night. I looked inside and I saw them. They were talking to the man behind the counter but it didn't look like a friendly conversation.

I made my way over and I soon approached and I noticed the sign on the door said closed but I didn't care so I opened the door and ran in with a confused face.

''Guys I've been looking all over for you'se,'' I said trying to catch my breath.

''Bailey go home,'' David said.

''Why what's wrong?'' I asked.

'' Nothing, Bailey just leave,'' David hissed.

''No I want to know what's going on?'' I demanded.

''Yeah David, Bailey wants to know what's going on,'' the man behind the counter said.

I looked at him and then at the boys. The boys faces were showing anger and sadness.

''Now would be a good time, now tell me,'' I said.

'' Bailey…''he started.

I waited patiently but my patience were wearing out. I sighed.

''Max here…is the vampire…that bit our mum,'' was all he said.

I had to take a few seconds to register what he just heard. My eyes went wide-eyed and I had to take a few breaths.

''What?'' I asked.

Nobody said anything. I looked at Marko and he couldn't even look at me.

'' And who is this Max?'' I asked.

''Max is our maker, the one that turned the other three,'' David said.

A tear slipped my eye. I turned to Max. He stared at me.

''Why did you do it?'' I hissed.

''Well my nature, your mum was there at the wrong place, sorry,'' he said.

A sudden rush of anger.

''You killed my mum,'' I growled.

I went for him but the boys held me back.

''Bailey calm down,'' Dwayne said.

''No I will not calm down, thinking he can go about killing anybody he wants, especially when she had a kid and was pregnant, your sick,'' I shouted.

''Bailey, look at your brother, he's happy, isn't he,'' Max smiled.

'' That's not the point, you killed my mum, you ruined our lives, you are a sick man and I'll kill you for this,'' I hissed.

The boys continued to hold me back because if I got out of their hold, no matter how strong he was, I would have done anything to protect my family or what's left of my family.

'' Look your mum still lived, it's the werewolves you should be blaming,'' Max said.

''Oh don't worry the boys took care of them but my mum maybe would still be living if you hadn't bitten her,'' I screamed.

''Bailey calm down, your making a scene,'' David said.

''David don't you care at what he's done and yet you stand there and listen to him just because he's your maker,'' I said.

David just stood there.

'' You made me like this, you made David a vampire, maybe he wanted to live his life but no, you just wanted to be a selfish creature and now look what you did,'' I shouted.

'' Bailey, Bailey, you don't know anything about vampires, you were a werewolf,'' Max smiled.

That man made my blood boil.

''You have ruined our lives,'' I hissed.

''Really Bailey, you see, you don't know the boys pasts like I do, they're actually quite lucky to be a vampire,'' Max explained.

I looked at the boys around me.

'' Is that true?'' I asked.

They didn't say anything nor looked me in the eyes. Another tear dropped. I got out of their grip and I walked out of the video store. Tears kept on coming as I ran through the boardwalk towards the beach. I sat on the beach where not a lot of people went.

I sat and I cried my eyes out. I just couldn't believe I had found my mum's half killer. Its so sad to think its my brother's maker. My crying noises were so loud I hadn't heard someone come up behind me.

I turned round to the boys. I stood up away from them.

''What do…you want?'' I cried.

'' Bailey we're sorry,'' David said.

I kept shaking my head. I didn't want to believe it.

''No I don't want to hear it,'' I sniffed.

''Bailey we didn't know about it until now,'' David said.

''So what you couldn't tell he was hiding something, I mean you are a vampire,'' I said.

''It's not as simple as that, vampires can block their thoughts,'' David explained.

'' Of course I wouldn't know that because I'm a werewolf,'' I mocked.

'' Stop saying that Bailey, your one of us now, your with me,'' Marko said coming towards me.

I stepped back.

''Don't come near me, I need time along and the next time I see him, he's dead,'' I cried and I ran off towards the cave.

Cries were what filled my life. I had no idea what had just happened. My life just kept getting worse.

I didn't want anything anymore.


	25. Chapter 25 - No choices

Chapter 25 - No Choices

I got into the cave and more tears streamed down my face and I sat on the bed looking at the book. I grabbed it over and I opened it up still sniffing from crying.

Mum I'm so sorry, I miss you so much and I know who bit you, I love you so much and I wish you were here with me. I cried.

_I know dear I miss you too but you cant change the past. _

Oh but I will make a very disruptive future, I will do anything to avenge your death, I don't care who he is, nobody messes with my family.

_Oh and that__'__s why I love you so much, you are not selfish and you care about your family._

But you said I was selfish.

_Oh honey I was angry, you are a lovely girl and I__'__m sorry I wasn__'__t there to see you grow up._

Mum you were there, up where you are now, looking over me, loving me.

_Oh Bailey your such a wonderful kid but don__'__t do anything hasty._

I won't mum but there might be blood. I laughed.

I heard a faint laugh and I knew my mum was laughing too.

Give love to dad for me. I said.

_I sure will honey and good luck, be careful. Love you._

Love you. I said and I watched as the words disappeared and I closed the book over and smiled. As least my mum is on my side.

As the boys walked in, I noticed it was only Marko but I ignored him.

''Bailey can we talk?'' Marko asked.

''Nope,'' I said not looking at him.

''Look Bailey come on, you can't ignore us when we had nothing to do with it,'' Marko said.

'' No I'm not talking to you'se because if that Max one did say about your pasts was bad then why didn't you tell me, I mean we are supposibly boyfriend and girlfriend, are we not,'' I said.

''Yes but that's not the point, maybe I wasn't ready and you finding out about your mum, we didn't want to tell you because we knew this would be how you would react,'' Marko explained.

'' I don't care, I'm killing him and that's final,'' I said.

''You can't kill him, going up against a head vampire is suicidal and I'm not losing you,'' Marko said.

'' Oh here we go, I don't care I will avenge my mum's death, I don't care who it is,'' I hissed.

''Look Bailey I am on your side but I'm not letting you do this, you'll lose,'' he said.

''Oh thanks for your support honey,'' I mocked.

''Bailey I love you too much for you to throw your life away,'' he said right in my face.

'' Well then I must not care what you think because I'm doing it no matter what,'' I said walking round him and walking towards the entrance.

Just then I was stopped by the other three.

''And just where do you think your going?'' David asked.

''Outside for some fresh air,'' I said going round them but Paul blocked me.

'' Your not going to Max,'' David said.

''I'm not, I'm doing that tomorrow,'' I said.

''Bailey do you want to die,'' he said.

''Don't care as long I get revenge,'' I said.

''Bailey he's a head vampire you have no chance,'' David said.

'' Spare me the lecture I've already had it off Marko,'' I sighed.

''Well then shouldn't you listen to him?'' Dwayne asked.

''Doesn't matter what I think she doesn't seem to care,'' Marko growled and then disappeared in a second.

I huffed and I tried going round Paul but he put his arm around my stomach to stop me.

''Hey let me go,'' I shouted.

''Bailey you are not doing it and that's final,'' David said.

''I am and mum is on my side,'' I said.

'' Don't care mum's not here to help you so now as a carer you do as I say,'' David warned.

''And as my own person and you just my brother I'm doing what I'm doing,'' I hissed.

Just then I heard a slap and pain. David slapped me. I held my cheek and looked at him. He just stood there.

''Bailey…'' he started.

''Don't talk to me again,'' I growled.

''Move,'' I hissed to Paul and he let me go.

I walked outside and sat on the stairs and a few tears fell down my cheeks and I looked up at the sky and I slightly smiled.

THE NEXT NIGHT

I made sure that the boys weren't up when I left, I knew they would put me through the stop and think about it card. I wasn't having that, I was staying true to my word.

I quickly got dressed and fixed my hair and made a quick exit. I ran quickly up the stairs and I walked into the woods but I looked around as I walked for a sharp object, I wanted to hurt him so badly. I soon found one half way through and it was sharp enough to pierce the heart.

I proceeded towards the video store. I needed to be careful, I was actually thinking over what the boys said about him being the head and powerful but who cares, I care about my family and friends and nobody else.

I waited until his video store was empty and I made my way over. I walked in and turned the sign from open to closed. Max heard the door and walked out of the staff room but when he saw me, he stood at the door and stared and smiled an evil smile.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who took a maddy,'' he laughed.

''Haha laugh it up because you wont be laughing soon,'' I hissed.

''How soon?'' he teased.

''Oh not long now,'' I said.

''You know Bailey I thought you were smarter than this,'' he said shrugging his shoulders.

''What you don't know me so shut up, you barely know my brother, you turned him because you're a sick person,'' I shouted.

'' You know you should calm down, relax some time, it really helps the body,'' he smiled sitting down.

''You talk one load of crap,'' I said.

'' You are David's sister you have a cheek and I'll stop that,'' he smiled that evil smile.

''You touch me and I swear,'' I growled.

''Oh what you going to do, get revenge for your mother,'' he laughed.

That was it.

''Say something about my mother one more time,'' I growled.

''Your mother was a…'' he started.

''Watch,'' I said.

He looked behind him…idiot. I then tried to stab him with the stick but the minute it touched his skin he spun round and pushed me to the ground. As I tried getting back up I noticed colour and blonde hairdos. It was the boys. They looked pissed, probably at me.

''BAILEY!'' Marko shouted.

I looked at him and then I stood up and looked at Max.

''Try that again and I will end your life,'' he hissed with venom.

''Go for it,'' I said.

'' Bailey stop it, both of you,'' David butted in.

''David stay out of it,'' I said.

'' No Bailey this isn't solving anything,'' he said.

''David don't you care that he killed our mum?'' I asked.

'' Yes but we can't really do anything,'' he said.

''What, yes there is, get revenge,'' I hissed looking at Max.

''Bailey listen to your brother, you don't want to do this,'' Max said.

''Shut up,'' I hissed.

He didn't like that.

He then walked round and started yapping on about me being a vampire and walked in circles round me. I stood there not caring. He then walked over and pulled the blinds down and I knew something bad was going to happen but I needed to be strong for my mum.

He then walked into his staff room and then I proceeded to a hiding place and the boys looked at what I was doing. They waited and I hid ready to pounce. Max soon came back out and I got ready.

''Where did she go?'' he asked sounding angry.

''She ran out,'' David said.

''Don't lie to me,'' Max hissed.

''He isn't, she ran out because she soon felt bad and didn't know what came over her,'' Marko butted in.

It was silent. It was a little too quiet. Just then Max appeared in front of me and he picked me up and threw me across the store banging into a video stand but not before I stabbed him in the heart.

I couched and I tried sitting up but I couldn't but I could hear the screams of Max and I moved my head and I saw crimson red all over the floor and all over him. Marko then came towards me and asked if I was ok. I smiled but then coughed again. Soon Paul came over and helped me up with Marko. I limped as the way I landed on my ankle.

''Let's get out of here,'' David said.

That's all he said and walked out. He must be mad at me for sneaking out on doing this. I looked back at his body lying there and Paul let go of me and walked out after Dwayne and David.

I was about to walk out the door when I felt a sharp pain go through my body, I was speechless and I looked down and I noticed the stick I once found was stabbed through me. I turned slowly round to Max all weird looking and then fell to the ground…dead this time as so was I.

I soon fell to the ground and Marko kept calling my name. I could just see all the boys around me and they were talking all at once but all I could feel was pain and the loss of hearing and loss of seeing and soon my eyes…

…drifted shut.


	26. Chapter 26 - Invisible

Chapter 26 - Invisible

I woke up and I found myself in the cave again. I then looked about and I saw the boys all around me.

''Hey guys,'' I said.

But they didn't answer me back. I then stood right in front of them but they couldn't see me. They weren't looking at me so I followed their eyes and I looked at a body sitting on the bed.

It was me. I did die for real this time. I did look a state. And this time for real I was a ghost and was permanently staying one. So my life was now finished still at the age of 17.

I then looked at Marko and he looked like he wanted to cry. I felt bad, I wish I had just listened to him but I'm still glad I got rid of the person I hated most. I heard the boys talking on what they should do with the body but I was more interested on watching Marko say that I was gone and watched him walk away through the tunnel towards his room…our room.

I then looked back at the boys and they walked over and sat down in their places. Paul walked right through me and it was a weird feeling and he stopped as well and looked back round.

I wish he could see me. What could I do? I walked over and sat beside Dwayne on the couch and I heard David say they should burn my body. I guess it was the only way but would that not mean that my soul would rest in peace and that means I couldn't be here.

I couldn't see my Marko. No. I had to stop him. I picked up something and I hit David in the arm which he turned round and shouted at Dwayne.

Dwayne told him that it wasn't him and they looked beside Dwayne and saw a dent in the couch and then I stood up so it would go away and then they would know that I was here.

They saw the dent disappear.

''I think it's Bailey, her spirit is still here,'' Paul said.

'' Bailey,'' David said.

Duh was he stupid I couldn't talk back so I went and got the book. I came back and all they saw was a floating book. Paul freaked a bit.

I smiled.

I then opened the book beside Dwayne and I wrote.

Guys this is me, my spirit is still around and if you burn my body then I'll not be here anymore so you can't burn the body.

''Then what will we do David?'' Paul asked.

'' I don't know, maybe we could put her body somewhere,'' he said.

''Bailey we'll put your body somewhere so you can still be here,'' David said to thin air.

I smiled and wrote: thank you guys and I know I brought this on myself but I'm happy, I got rid of him.

''GO BAILEY!'' Paul shouted.

I then walked over to him and kissed his cheek but of course all he felt was coldness.

''Wow I just felt something cold against my skin,'' Paul freaked.

I laughed. They heard it.

''Bailey…''David said.

I wrote again.

It was me, I kissed Paul on the cheek for being happy for me, and calm down Paul.

''Oh yeah I wasn't scared you know…''he drifted off.

David smirked.

Did you'se hear my laugh?

''Yeah we did,'' Dwayne said.

Cool well at least you can still hear me, I wrote.

''Its good you're here in a weird way,'' Paul smiled.

He then put his hand out near the book but I thought for a laugh that I would pull his hair. I went round him and pulled a strand of his hair and he yelped like a girl.

I laughed.

''Not funny Bailey,'' he said running his head.

The other two laughed.

Well guys I will miss you'se, not being able to feel you'se or talk properly, and I'm sorry, I wrote and cried.

'' I think she's crying,'' Dwayne said.

I'm crying because I feel bad, I never listened to you'se, I never listened to Marko and now look what has happened and I've broken his heart, I wrote.

I could see Paul's face changing. He looked sad.

Paul you are actually feeling, I wrote.

He read it.

''Yeah well you know…''he said.

He looked embarrassed. I walked over to him and gave him a cuddle, my hands rested on his back but I couldn't feel him just my cloud of coldness and I noticed he tensed.

I brung the book over and I quickly wrote that I was cuddling him and he put his hands trying to find me but when he felt coldness he moved his hands in different ways as he knew it was my back he was touching. I smiled.

I then went behind a cushion on the couch and brung out the picture of the boys and showed the boys and they were impressed and placed it on the table next to the couch to remind them of me still. It felt nice.

I then wrote that I was going to see Marko and I soon left and proceeded through the tunnel. I came towards his door and I wanted to cry. I walked through the door and I saw him lying on the bed and he was asleep but I think he was looking at me because he was holding a picture of us two together.

A tear did slip my eye. I walked and stood beside him. I looked at him peacefully lying there.

I sat down beside him and I put my hand on his arm but of course he didn't feel it.

'' Don't worry I'll always be here with you,'' I said and I laid down beside him and I closed my eyes.

THE END


End file.
